Gift of the Akuma
by lustmaster86
Summary: Given a chance to have power that would bring the mightiest of Youkai to their knees would she accept it? Would she know how to use it? Lets read and find out.


{Kagome POV}  
The wind was soft; the mist was clearing as if a path has just appeared.

'Should I follow this path?' Kagome asked herself. The red moon above showed the path ever so much more. The trail itself seems to have a glow. A low glow but noticeable. Light green glow appeared to grow stronger to her.

A person appeared before her. The amour of a noble, royal colors appeared, Blood Red and Black. Hair of the stranger before her was black as night. Strange, wearing a mask or helmet, the emblem of Skull on a small t or cross?

"My dear, are ye in need of assistance? Ye appear to be lost?" The stranger asked her. Tall, raven-haired knight towered above her. The voice was calming to her. Not deep but comforting to her. Yet in her attempt to speak her voice seem to run away with her courage.

"Silence does ye not justice my dear. Yet ye seem to be in need of help, if you will allow me?" The stranger gestured to lower gloved hands to pick her up. Kagome nodded to the stranger, as she was lifted from the ground.

After traveling to an old hut, the stranger began to clean out as if preparing bed like structure. Unknowing what to expect next, the stranger left her inside the hut. Only to return moments later with what appeared like firewood.

"My silent friend ye seemed chilled so I will start a fire. Ye may rest; I assume ye have company looking for ye. The hour is late; I shall seek out for a bit for your companions after ye break your fast. This hut is old but stable for the night. The cot is old but clean and well built, I insist ye this is a night for little rest for the likes of the. Perhaps the smell of food shall draw them to you?" The stranger smiled silently hoping her companions come soon. She is quiet, out of her place. As if, her whole world felt it has ended or began to fall apart.

"Thank you very much. Knowing Inuyasha, my friends should be nearby somewhere. He can find me anywhere. You have been so kind me without asking anything of me, why?" Kagome asked the stranger after finally being able to speak. Thoughts flowed into her mind, naughty thoughts came to mind...Please do not ask of that. {Blushing redder than ever before}

"My silent friend does have a voice, a lovely voice. I need not anything of a sensual nature, my silent friend. Ye see, I was passing by the area and ye needed help. However did ye find yourself in that river is beyond me?" The stranger lowered to the floor to sit down. Then the stranger began to lie on the ground seeming to ponder on the current situation, about Kagome and what to do next.

"You have not asked me of my name or any payment. Why is that?" Kagome asked the stranger. Her face seems to be filled with many questions. The stranger did not really feel obligated for answering her questions.

"What has been done thus far has happened because it is needed. Ye were lost to the world. In addition, in grave need of assistance at that moment. What can payment do me any good? Money not needed. Women to me are a yen a dozen. Unlike them, ye sincerely required assistance of me. Your name is unnecessary only your safety," The stranger state before her without any warning.

"Why would my safety be important to you?" Kagome questioned the stranger. Her face filled with anger.

"Your safety, it seems ye are around youkai on personal level. Level most mortals never stand at the same level as ye do. Ye are hurt more than that leg of yours. What ails you lass?" The stranger said it struck her to her heart. Everything at home, school and the search for the jewel shards with Inuyasha has weighed her down.

At home, her mother has gained an unknown virus no known treatment. Old age seems to have caught up with her grandfather. Souta has dropped out of school at a tender age, and then he was mixed in with a local gang. She lost all hope for her family to get better.

Due to all her travel between timelines, her grades changes with her absences. Inuyasha only permits short visits home every few weeks. She tried to force her way back but it only ended with Inuyasha Injured badly.

The jewel shards seem to be harder and harder to find every day. Like their power is fading. Inuyasha has been pushing for more all the time. Like the search has become an addiction to him, made it harder on all the others.

"Have I become an open book? Well where to start everything seems to just make every day harder to endure. This is not something I want a stranger to be asking me. Therefore, to make us not strangers anymore, my name is Kagome. And yours?" Kagome held her hand to the stranger waiting for a handshake. Kagome began feeling little relief when the gloved hand accepted the handshake. Finally able to smile to the stranger relieved some of her personal fears of the stranger.

"Kagome...such a lovely name for the silent friend I have been tending to. Most likely, ye shall never say it, my name is unimportant to you lass. If ye need a call me anything just Akuma shall do." The one called Akuma began to rise to the leather boots.

"Akuma...not much of a name but it's better than just saying stranger every time we speak. Why did you say I would never say it?" Kagome asked as Akuma on the way to the doorway.

"Don't ponder too much about me. I am wondering around until I find my place in this cruel world. Ye are failing to answer my questions of you?" Akuma stood looking Kagome in the eyes. 'Her eyes are filled with pain and confusion.'

"My family has fallen on bad times. My friends are bickering among themselves. Just the weight is holding me down. My Mother and Grandfather are dying. My Brother is trying to find a way to join them. I cannot handle it all its overwhelming to me. On a daily basis, I have to tend those who are innocent die because they are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why can't death be more merciful to the ones who need it?" Kagome's voice rose to a high level. Then guilt set in, "Please forgive me, you have no say over death. There is nothing anyone can do about it."

"So if ye could save the ones who are innocent would ye? If ye were granted the power to pass judgments on who should die would ye handle said power carefully?" Akuma asked Kagome as her face filled with fear of the statement.

"If I possessed said power, I would do my best with that power. But I don't have that kind of power..." Akuma cut off Kagome.

"With that stated, Use the power carefully Kagome," Akuma said as the helmet fell to the ground. Then using the armored arms to draw Kagome to a Deeping Kiss then everything went black...

~~8~ {Dream Sequence} ~8~~

{Kagome POV}

The wind was soft; the mist was clearing as if a path has just appeared.

'Should I follow this path?' Kagome asked herself. The red moon above showed the path ever so much more. The trail itself seems to have a glow. A low glow but noticeable. Light green glow appeared to grow stronger to her.

"Maiden of the silver mane clan, ye desire to change fates of mortals that were innocent. This one can see into your soul, as well as your heart. There is a group close to ye that are marked by death. Their souls doomed from the start. Yet ye will them on to make their lives more than they were destined for." A voice from the shadows called to her as she gazed at the path remained before her.

'Who is that? Maiden of the silver mane clan...is the voice meaning Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?' Kagome questioned the words of the strange voice. She looked around hoping to see a person. No one appeared. (A\N: This is strange who the voice is?)

"Please O maiden of the silver mane clan. Save yourself. Your heart is calling to a being beyond the land of the living. Should the being appear before you call the clan to protect you?" The words of the voice echoed all around her. The forest seems to echo the warning even more.

'The clan? Meaning my friends? What does this have to do with that path? My heart calling to another from beyond the land to the living. A being? Call to the clan to protect me?' Many more questions continued to pop in Kagome's head.

The clan...being...nothing is making sense right now...wait the mist is clearing more away from the damn path its Goshinboku. (A/N: The tree that Inuyasha was pinned to) There on the middle of the trunk of Goshinboku was Inuyasha with the arrow that put him in a deep sleep for fifty years. Wait something is different his attire has been changed. Not his fire rat Kimono but modern looking clothes a white t-shirt and black jeans. Hm...His dog ears are gone replaced with human counterparts. His hair is the same...could be him? Is it someone else?

More mist raised as did her questions. There she stood by Goshinboku trying to figure out whom this was.

'I'm Kikkyo's reincarnation, what if this is the Inuyasha of the Present time? He is injured what can I do for him?' Kagome thought to herself. Without thinking her hand rose to grasp the arrow from his chest. The arrow would not budge. It worked before why not now?

"Please maiden of the silver mane clan, don't try to stir him from his slumber. For you see, he will need it until ye can wake him later time. The slumbering lad shall aide ye in the battle that has begun recently. The call of the lord has been expelled for the time being follow the path back where ye shall need be. The clan awaits your return..."

~~8~ {end of Dream Sequence} ~8~~

"Strange dreams Kagome?" An innocent looking Shippo asked looking down on leg it seemed injured. Slightly burnt from its appearance. Shippo continued, "During the night, you yelled out 'Save the innocent you promised!' Then I thought you were awake, and asked you if you are ok? Then you attacked Inuyasha and Miroku, and exclaimed, 'Men cannot save lives if they are to busy taking them!"

'Save the innocent you promised!' that statement just rang through her mind repeatedly.

"What happened?" Kagome said as she gazed at her body. Sore as if she fell from a high place she began to rub her sore areas. Akuma...where was Akuma? Akuma carried her to this hut.

"Inuyasha smelt food. We hoped you would be cooking but this food is different from your food. The smell came from this hut, and then we found you lying on the cot. You attacked Inuyasha and Miroku. Then you fell down and were out for a while," Sango continued, "Kagome your wounds were tended very well. Moreover, right away. I assumed the worse when Inuyasha told us he could not smell you nearby. It has been three days since you fell off the cliff while we fought the bird youkai. Who tended your wounds?"

"I fell down a cliff, oh my? Where is Akuma? He was dressed in black and red amour. Also wearing a scary mask helmet thing it was very scary. Tall, long dark hair...You have no idea who I am talking about?" Kagome stopped as they looked at her as if she were crazy. {Growl} Her stomach spoke.

"Akuma, no one has been around her for some time from the looks." Miroku stated worried for Kagome.

"If there was someone else here, you think I would have known it. I only smelt death nearby. However, this food smells great, Rabbit stew and look over there Sake. Look the sooner we rest for the night we will get back to the search for the jewel shards. Not Like someone was here but Kagome," Inuyasha declared before everyone, speaking without thinking his words before they are said.

"Akuma was here. I am not crazy! Akuma was drinking that sake before..." Kagome began to blush. There was spike of arousal in her scent; Inuyasha did not like the idea that some stranger would... {Hentai thoughts}...To Kagome...She must have like it. Nevertheless, she was his!

"Before what?!" Inuyasha yelled in response to what she had begun to say.

"From the looks, before what indeed?" Miroku stated with a lecherous grin on his face. Kagome stood only in silence as all looked at her.

"Nothing that you would care to hear. Get those thoughts from your mind. Akuma did nothing but save me. Left me..." Her eyes lowered to the ground. Akuma's words echoed to her 'Perhaps the smell of food shall draw them to ye?' Did Akuma do that so they could find her?

"Then why did your scent change! You did smell different somehow. Like Death was here. You should have died from that fall..."Inuyasha was cut off by an upset Kagome.

"I should have died! All I do for you and I should have died! Sit boy, Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome ordered Inuyasha as his face ate dirt and Kagome walked out of the hut. Anger filled her slender body. Her hands tensed up into small fist ready to do some damage to a certain hanyou.

Miroku and Shippo sat in silence not understanding what was going on. Just remained sitting until the conflict ended with Kagome walking out the hut. Shippo got up to start getting some of that rabbit stew, moments later Miroku joined him. As they watched Inuyasha twitch from that sit command.

"Kagome wait up!" Sango called out to Kagome. Then Sango soon joined Kagome outside of the hut. She had to quicken her pace only to catch up to an upset Kagome.

"Sango, I don't know how to handle everything now. There was Akuma then poof no Akuma. Akuma was so kind and helpful to me. In addition, Inuyasha had acted like that. Nothing happened between Akuma, I. Akuma only kissed me, and then everything went dark. Next thing, I know I attacked them. Akuma said..." Kagome stopped as her friend's face fill with joy knowing talking with her has calmed down.

"Akuma kissed you..." Sango has stopped all but breathing, as she looked surprised to Kagome. Someone other than Inuyasha...no she loves him but some stranger kissed her, kissed Kagome. She would not allow anyone to steal a kiss from her.

"Yeah," Kagome could only lower her head thinking about that kiss. There was not passion behind it but it was different. How?

(Inuyasha's POV)

Thinking back on recent events, Kagome fell off a cliff. Some stranger saved her and brought her to that hut. Cooked for her and...Kissed her then left her to the wilderness. What if something happened before we found her!

'I'm going to cut that Akuma down with my Tessaiga, for leaving Kagome defenseless!' Inuyasha shouted in his mind as his group lead on.

Twice, he checked the surrounding areas for that 'Akuma'. Hell, he even came close to asking Sesshomaru if he knew of that damn 'Akuma'.

While he checked the local villages if there was any strangers that came through. All leads came to a dead end near the hut.

Hm...The rabbit stew tasted like it was left as a last meal. From what Kagome told him, Akuma must have just left prior to them finding her.

Inuyasha was stumped about this Akuma that kissed his Kagome. No other man should show interest in his woman...hell they never spoke of an undying love, yet he should be the only male seeking her out.

The damn ookami youkai was on his last nerve, no doubt, when he hears how 'Akuma' abandoned Kagome in that hut. Kouga will mostly likely join in the search for 'Akuma'.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's on your mind?" Kagome inquired upon the inu hanyou sitting on a branch in the tree above her head.

"What does it matter?" Inuyasha answered Kagome. Inuyasha has preferred to avoid answering any of her questions. She has been asking allot since the incident with 'Akuma'.

"Let me guess you are trying getting an excuse to go find the infamous 'Akuma'? Right, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, knowing that speaking of that person would only piss him off.

"Don't you have some demon slayer to bother?" Inuyasha said as he peered off the distance while Sango was changing her clothes.

"Hm...Sango or Inuyasha? Farewell, to the both of you. It seems a young lady requires my full attention," Miroku stated as he waved to his friends then began walking towards where Sango would be found.

"Now since he is gone, why are you asking me questions so often?" Inuyasha asked the mike as he jumped down from the branch.

"You seem to become very distant from me. Usually we have time to ourselves, once have you mentioned Akuma to me. Is it bugging you because someone kissed me?"

"It does not matter...to me who you kiss...Akuma is...a bastard for leaving you like that. What would have happen if someone else found you first?" Slightly blushing hanyou glanced off the distant. His face was telling her otherwise of what his words wanted her to hear.

...there is a familiar scent in the air...  
Blood...Human blood...lots of it...

"Kagome get on my back now. I smell blood, a large amount of it!" Inuyasha ordered Kagome.

'Blood? Blood usually means death in this day in age,' Kagome thought.  
It brought with it the memories before the kiss that she blacked out from.

(Flash back 1)

"So if ye could save the ones who are innocent would ye? If ye were granted the power to pass judgment on who should die would ye handle said power carefully?" Akuma asked Kagome as her face filled with fear of the statement.

"If I possessed said power, I would do my best with that power. But I don't have that kind of power..." Kagome was cut off by Akuma.

"With that stated, Use the power carefully Kagome," Akuma said as the helmet fell to the ground. Then using the armored arms to draw Kagome for a deep kiss, the kiss itself seems to draw life force from her. Then everything went black...

(End of Flash back 1)

'Hmm, was it really a dream? Could she really save someone?'  
Inuyasha and Kagome raced quickly in hope to save any survivors.

A familiar voice spoke out of nowhere:  
"Be careful, my silent friend. There is a limitation to all power. Save who you believe with your heart and soul who should be saved."  
"Who in the hell was that?"

"Akuma! Where are you? Are you near?" Kagome called out to her friend without a face.  
Kagome jumped off Inuyasha, to begin looking for Akuma. Inuyasha noticed there was the scent of death nearby.

The voice spoke again:  
"My friend, best hurry there is someone who needs your assistance more than ye require of me."

"Was that your precious Akuma?"

"Inuyasha, we don't have time to waste. Let's go!" Kagome called to Inuyasha as she climbed onto his back again.

"Human blood…that was strange this area had not villages nearby…why would Akuma call to Kagome?  
Right now of all the time, he had sought him out. Inuyasha quickened his pace, the scenery blurred behind them. The scent was stronger now more than his sensitive nose could handle. Kagome slide from his back and headed straight for the first body figure she could find.

"(Gasps)…No its just a mere child! Akuma, how do I do this?" Kagome cried out. Looking for aide, the smell of rotten flesh overwhelmed Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were miles behind them.

A voice responded to Kagome:  
"Maiden of the Silver clan, call my name and I shall aide the"

"Maiden of the Silver Clan? ... Call my name and I shall aide the? What the hell is going on, Kagome?"

"That's the second time I've heard that. Call my name…? Call what name?"

A voice replied:

"Call my lord's name, and the lord will assist you. Oh Maiden of the Silver Clan, the name the lord gave ye to call in your time of need!"

"The lord's name… (long pause)…Akuma!"

The Sky darkened around them; the clouds spiraled to form an opening in the blacked skies.  
Wind shifted stronger than it has been for some time.  
Rain began to pour from the sky like tears of war.  
A strong gust of wind pushed the scent of blood and death stronger than any graveyard had ever smelt.  
Blacked winds twisted and spun, light could not pass through the clouds above. A shadowed figure appeared before Kagome and Inuyasha.

A person appeared before her. The amour of a noble, royal colors appeared Blood Red and Black. Hair of the stranger before her was black as night. Strange a terrifying mask helmet with a symbol of a cross with a skull above it.

"My lady, ye called upon this Akuma. What can I help?"  
An over whelming scent of death surrounded them. The wind twisted and blew ever stronger with that scent of blood plus decaying flesh.

That unwelcome aroma forced its way to Inuyasha's sensitive nose. The inu hanyou did the only thing trying to relive his muzzle by covering his face from the stench.

`This is the guy who kissed Kagome?' Inuyasha thoughts continued, `this jerk left her for dead. He reeks of death. How could he do anything for her? I do a lot better…' Inuyasha was lost in that suggestion, finding himself with slightly blushing at that notion.

The masked being that stood before them glanced strangely at Inuyasha. As if trying to comprehend why was there a man…hanyou with Kagome? Worse, why she called him?

A voice replied:  
"O' Maiden of the Silver Clan, tell the lord what you desire!"  
Kagome rose to meet the shadowy figure that appeared before her. The amour of a noble, royal colors appeared Blood Red and Black. Hair of the unfamiliar person before her was black as night. Strange a terrifying mask helmet with a symbol of a cross with a skull above it.

"Please save this child…" Kagome was cut off by the noble in armor. Her face shown in pain as the noble knight began to speak.

"My dear, only your will shall revive this child…ye have no need of this Akuma. I shall be off till we meet again," Akuma stated to Kagome who was in a bit of shock. Moments later the wind shifted as quickly.

"Don't you even dare attempt to fade away from this? You're the bastard that abandoned Kagome!" Inuyasha called out trying to catch Akuma.

`My own will shall revive this child,' Kagome's mind was confused by this statement.

A different voice echoed to her:  
"Repeat after I, Maiden of the silver clan. `By the gift we share, combine will of both you and I. Return this departed Soul!'"

"By the gift, we share, combine will of both you and I. Return this departed soul!" Kagome bellowed loudly. The sky brightened to almost blissful glow, the winds calmed. In front of them appeared a radiance unlike they have ever seen, it materialize as a white version of a black hole.

A creature escorted a young child from that light. The child seemed fearful of the actions of the creature. Upon glancing over the child, there seemed to be chains binding the child to the creature. Tears began to pool in the corners of the child's eyes. He lowered himself to the floor expecting something ghastly from the creature.

"Ye are the one who called for this child to be restored? So what have ye done to have this power to summon me?" The Oni inquired.

"Yes, I requested for the return of this little one. A deal between Akuma and I. Beyond that is none of your business," Kagome replied. The creature only shrugged his shoulders, as if not threatened by her or Inuyasha.

"Well adolescent female before me, to pass word to you. It is not wise to meddle in the affairs of the next world. Seeing the lord granted you a limited ability to the lord's great authority over such. My lord must see absolute sight or what not in you lass," the creature continued, "Surprisingly you travel with an insignificant hanyou over the lord. Yet I better silence myself, my lord may hear my selfish words."  
Hearing the words of the Oni, Kagome only looked at the child as he faded from sight.

"What happened? Where is the child?" Kagome inquired, she warily glanced about for the soul of the child in her arms.

"Adolescent female, the child has returned to his body as ye demanded it to do so. It appears my work is completed here, I shall be gone…" The Oni stated as he himself died from sight.

The body in Kagome's warm embrace began to stir. She noticed the blood that once covered his young body has now vanished from view. His wounds of his body vanished too.

The boy showed a smirk as if he was happy to be returned. He seemed not sure what to say seeing the inu-hanyou before him. The face of the boy filled with questions that Inuyasha did not want to waste time answering.

Short poem by Deathlord86:  
Gain the day when he looks her in the eyes again  
Every passing day I shall await her  
Rain or shine I will continue await her  
My Beloved one  
You made a promise to meet me again.

Inuyasha and friends continued their journey as Kagome told Miroku and Sango about the previous incident. During the recent events, the Miko has performed many sessions of revivals of villagers. The Youkai have heard of the gifted Miko, granted powers of an Akuma.

Winds pick up, a familiar scent entered Inuyasha's nose. A certain Ookami Youkai, one he preferred to avoid for some time. Most likely, he heard about Kagome's encounter with that damn Akuma. Then a strong gust of wind flew before them, appeared Kouga.

"Hello Kagome, it's been awhile. Word passed around saying you met an Akuma, is it true?" Kouga shouted to Kagome. His voice was lost as Kagome nodded silently. His face filled with shock and dismay, showing he knows more than he is telling.

"What about it, Kouga?" Kagome spoke as Kouga lowered his head almost appeared grieving for a loss of a family member. The face of Kouga was in pain, and sorrow. Inuyasha seemed to get annoyed with Kouga's actions.

"My poor Kagome, if Inuyasha protected you as well as I would have this would not have happened. You do not even know what happens to those who encounter an Akuma either. Damn you Inuyasha you condemned Kagome to this life. I should have claimed you long ago…" Kouga lowered his head and began to weep. A man like Kouga weeping, tears appeared on his noble blue eyes. His body kneeled down in a bow, almost asking for forgiveness from Kagome. His pack mates soon showed up joining him as if they lost a pack member.

"What will happen to her, wolf? About Kagome and Akuma…?" Inuyasha was cut off by a very sad Ookami Youkai who lowered his head to the ground as if the beginning of mourning.

"By any chance do you know which Akuma it was Kagome…(tears falling) and how a portion of power transferred to you…(Whines)" Kouga trying to pull himself together for the sake of his pack. A strong man like Kouga rarely cries like this, only pups or loss of a great pack member to leaders like him do this. Inuyasha pissed off looks away from watching his rival acting like a pup.

"I fell off a waterfall after trying to get something important. Next thing I remember, a stranger had begun to talk to me. I asked his name. He only mentioned that his name would do me any good, to call him Akuma. And he…he kissed me then everything went black until Inuyasha found me three days later…." Kagome listened to herself, she had seen Akuma again, but he was different. He seemed more caring than…wait was cause Inuyasha was with me the second time? This story sounded crazy enough but why was important to Kouga? Did something happen that I didn't notice?

"…Kagome…there are Youkai and then there are Akuma…you have been around enough Youkai to recognize them by sight. Akuma by breed are powerful by nature. Only high-ranking demons even hear about them. Last guess there only exist two Akuma left. One appears before those about to die and the other nothing is known about it. Rumors about them, when they grant powers to mortals or lesser youkai, they will consume their very bodies. The power that has been granted only last a short time… then it begins to feeding off your very life. Akumas have been known to kill powerful Youkai only for looking or thinking less of them…Damn you Inuyasha you forced Kagome to this future. Short and if you don't find a mate to assist in repaying the Akuma they will take your very soul…" Kouga lowered his head then his body to the cold earth. His body was tense as if death has sight its eyes on him. Inuyasha caught that 'Find a mate to assist in repaying the Akuma' If he thinks for in instant on mating with my Kagome…my woman…I became more obsessive since Akuma appeared. Akuma kissed Kagome, granting her power to make her more powerful than any youkai. Every demon we have come across runs or tries to attack her.

"A mate? Why would she need a mate to repay Akuma's power? He granted it, he smelt of death…" Inuyasha stopped as another unwanted male approached Kagome. The wind picked up, the wolves noticed the scent as well. There stood the noble Sesshomaru. His gaze was locked on to Kagome, he began to speak.

"So all the word passing around has been true? One of the Akumas has granted their power to your Miko, little brother. So who is the mate who will assist her repaying that Akuma? He will gain that power that of the Akuma, power that rivals my own by many levels. So if your Miko seeks a mate, this Sesshomaru is more than interested," Sesshomaru stated his comment as both Kouga and Inuyasha glared angrily at him. In his quest of divine conquest, his travels he was challenged by the elder of the Akumas and failed in defeating the elder Akuma.

"What? You are more than interested in seeking me as a mate…Inuyasha what does he mean as a mate? Kouga, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned both of the males looked upon Sesshomaru. Their gazes never locked on to a target like this. All the canine youkai and Hanyou sight have seen Kagome as a possible mate. Now she can begin to worry, they will fight to the death to claim her.

"Kagome, mate as in a mate. Not like it is any different from anything from your time. Someone to breed with plus you with provides offspring. However, he wants to use that newfound power to fight Akuma. If what Kouga says is true, you will need a mate to assist in finding a new energy to offer to Akuma…" Inuyasha suddenly stopped, as a powerful demonic aura appeared before them, evil. There stood the unwanted Naraku, his voice was uneasy as his words left his mouth.

"From what that smells like, an Akuma was around this girl. Power that surpassed gods long ago. Hmm…Miko have you been claimed by one of these other males? From the look of your neck, none decided on saving you. Allow me, that kind of power plus the shikkon no tama will make me stronger…" Naraku looked on to Kagome as her face filled with disgust. The thought of him even touching her made her ill. They wanted her as a mate…no that is any reason to request a mate. Why did she accept that power? What I never asked for it, Akuma just gave it to me. Maybe if I call him back maybe he will straighten this all out.

A voice called out to them:  
'O maiden of the silver mane clan, you must not summon that Akuma. Go forth and awaken the younger Akuma he is bound to assist ye in this. The elder Akuma will claim your soul as compensation for the granted power it was the younger Akuma that bestowed it upon you. Please listen wisely, all these males await for the coming of the next Akuma. He was trapped by a great priestess long ago bound to protect the Shikon no tama. Only the voice of the priestess of the Shikon no tama can awaken the younger Akuma.'

"Who are you, all you have spoken to me not once have you mentioned your name…"

The voice responded:  
'O maiden of the silver clan, may it assist ye about me. They call me Kimmiko. I promise we shall meet soon. Nevertheless, do as I say and awaken the younger Akuma. That power is only last as short time. The elder Akuma shall take your soul before…I have said too much already just do so as you were told.

"Where do I find the younger Akuma?"

The voice replied:  
'The younger Akuma sleeps in the great tree near the bone eaters well…he awaits for the Miko of the shikon no tama to call upon the younger Akuma…


End file.
